DGray Man Tweaks
by Shikyo Kuranosai
Summary: Inno has been quarintined from all of mankind and exorcists-excluding Helvaska and Komui. Hating her latest mission, she has to bring along some friends, enemies, and unwanted exorcists who all have lost their trust of her.
1. Inno's Lies

D-gray man tweaks

By: Shikyo Kuranosai

I stepped out into the blinding ray of purple light that streamed to where the Akuma once was.  
"Help me!" I shouted at nothing but thin air. "The Akuma won't die!"  
My plea seemed helpless against the raging wind.  
No one was close enough to rescue me, but I still felt the urge to give one final cry.  
I passed over into the darkness of the black rings encircling me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt nothing but the hand on my shoulder.  
"Are you okay? Girl? Girl?" asked a wierd girl with unusually dark clothes and a line of crosses dancing across her forehead. "Hey! You're awake! That's great! Hey, everyone! She's awake!"  
"Who are you?" my mouth fumbled over the words, treating it like it was the very first time I had said them.  
"I'm Road from the Noah clan, and who might you be?" the girl asked, taking a pink umbrella with a pumpkin on the top from a clown-like guy I knew as the Devil, or Millenium Earl.  
My mouth spoke but one word, and even that, was filled with fear.  
"Inno."  
"Well welcome to the Noah clan, Inno! You'll be are personal servant for a while!" a guy said, coming from the back of the group dressed handsomly in a nice black petticoat and top hat.  
"I remember you! Tyki-kun! Or was it something else?" I pondered, biting the bottom of my lip while I crossed my legs and thought.  
Originally I wore jeans and a red spagetti strap that went well with my red highlights and black, waist-length hair, but instead, I was wearing a short white jacket that didn't even make it to the top of my stomach, a black, long sleeved shirt with a white cross on it, and a jenim miniskirt with black leg-warmers underneath it. My orange eyes caught attention wherever I went and also singled out Akuma themselves by turning dragon like, without growing, and right now, even though I was surrounded by Akuma, my eyes weren't activating and I felt strangely safe.  
"Yes, I remember you well, too. A pain-in-the-butt you were to me, and lucky as you are, I won't turn you into an Akuma," Millenium Earl spoke in his light yet dreary tone.\  
"I tangled with you all the time, destroyed over half of your Akuma, and yet your not punishing me?" I asked in outrageous disbelief. The only reason I really ever slayed the Akuma was because I liked the paranormal and getting in trouble, or the pleasure in getting away with it, but this brought me no sense of achievement.  
"Of course Millenie won't punish you! You're my new plaything, Inno!" Road told me, returning the umbrella to the Millenium Earl.  
"Does thihs mean you won't keep stealing my Lero?" the Millenium Earl asked her gently yet with an angry tone hidden deap within his voice.  
"I promise to stop taking Lero now that you got me a plaything, Millenie!" Road exclaimed wearing a smile.  
I hated that smile, and I definetely didn't want to be Road's plaything. Who knew what horrors she could think up, or maybe even force me to do if I wanted to live.  
As I thought it through, I guess I sort of have been caught red handed, and now it was time to pay for the broken pieces. After all, being Road's plaything couldn't be that _bad_, could it?

--------------------------------------------

"It was nice playing with you again, exorcist," Road smiled playfully with the dead exorcists body.  
"Did he have the heart, Rouge?" the Millenium Earl asked Road.  
Road gave him that same playful smile.  
"Of course not," she assured him, her smile now wiped off. "Inno! Who's next to toy with?"  
These past few years Road had strained her voice calling my name, and I was tired of the child-like ring she gave it.  
"I thought it was my turn to play with Onee-chan?" I asked, forcing a smile to my lips, pretending I had lost my memory of my past, which in truth, I had.  
"Onee-chan? Since when have you called me your onee-chan?" Road asked, confused by my suden want to play with her rather then my stubborness at not wanting any playtime.  
I had to get into character quick.  
"I wanted to play with Onee-chan myself! Onne-chan promised all those years ago that we'd play together without any exorcists and Akuma!" I squealed angrily and childishly.  
Hopefully, my plan would go the way I wanted it and I'd be a free exorcist again, singing the Akuma their lullibies.  
"Sorry, shoumai. We have a few more innocence pieces to collect. Then we can play together without any exorcist and Akuma," Road promised me.  
"Okay!" I pouted. "Then I'll just go play by myself until you wanna play!"  
I stomped off, and they didn't make a move to follow me.

---------------------------------------------


	2. New Family and Memories

**D-gray man tweaks Chaprter 2**

**By: Shikyo Kuranosai**

I ran in the pouring rain outside the dark, filthy, stuffy cave, and just kept on running until I reached a nearby town.  
"Inno, is this what you want to play?" Road asked me, popping up from out of nowhere.  
"Yes! Onee-chan!" I exclaimed in the same childish voice, only, again, I was to late to notice the fault in what I said, and the magic of the innocence in the town wiped my memory of fighting Akuma and being imprisoned by the Noah clan.  
It, was an innocence piece that had fit my type of fighting.

Why are you giving me that look!? Didn't you know I fought Akuma even without Innocence? You didn't!? Well, now you do!

"Onee-chan! Can we go exploring once all the other humans are dead?" I asked Road, turning to face her with no memory but of the Noah clan and thinking that I was one of them.  
"Of course you can, Shoumai-san!" Road seemed to cry happily.  
"And Onee-chan?" I asked her, tilting my head a little over the side on my right.  
"Yes, Shoumai-san?" Road seemed puzzled now.  
"What was my name again?" I asked, looking down on her, wondering why I was taller then my elder sister.  
"Inno, Shoumai-san. Your name was Inno," she told me, not looking very happy about calling me by my proper name.  
"Are we going back home right now, Onee-chan?" I continued on, with another question.  
"I think it's time we took a break from play, so yes, Shoumai-san," Road said, taking a seat on one of the Millenium Earl's shoulder. "Hop on Shoumai-san!"  
I hopped onto the Millenium Earl's other empty shoulder, and he didn't look very pleased, but he flew us on home anyways.

-----------------------------------------------

"Tyki! Tyki! Tyki! Come out and play with me and Onee-chan!" I shouted at the well dressed noah clan memeber.  
"Really, I liked it better when Inno had her memory, Road," Tyki complained.  
"I like her like this! I always have someone to play with now! since all of you are no fun!" Road exclaimed gleefully from where we were playing a game of guess-who near the corner of fire we had to light up and warm the cottage.  
"Why don't all of us play together for once, Tyki? Me and Road would be so happy!" I told Tyki.  
"No. We have a job to do, and we can't just not do it and play, or else we may never get the rest of the human species to die!" Tyki angered easily, and I had found many ways to slip by his angers from the many years I had spent with my family, the Noah clan.  
I like seriously spent all my time with Road, and we played many games together. Our favorite game was catch the Innocence, which Road always beat me at, but I still had fun playing it.  
"Tyki! be nice to Shoumai-san! She's been a great help to us and is part of the family wether you like it or not!" Road shouted angrily at him, almost like a scolding to the gentleman of the Noah clan. "She is family now and my Shoumai-san. Nothing will keep us apart! Not Millenie! Not you! Not the exorcists!"  
I growled in furry. The exorcixts constantly killed our toys and harmed our Akuma so that we had to do all the work to get rid of the rest of the human species, and worst of all, they tried to kill my Onee-chan multiple times! I'd kill them the second I was given the option and chance!  
"What's the matter, Shoumai-san?" Road asked me.  
"Next time we meet one of those exorcists and they have and opening, let me kill them!" I snarled viciously.  
"See, Tyki? She's one of use now! And I won't let you harm Shoumai-san!" Road said, getting all sisterly and lovey with me.  
"Can we go play outside Onee-chan? It's boring inside, where nobody will play with us," I said, dragging on the boring part.  
"Sure! Let's go outside, Shoumai-san!" Road agreed, helping me up from where I sat.

-----------------------------------------------------


	3. Arson Coraline Tethermore

D-gray man tweaks Chapter 3

By: Shikyo Kuranosai

We had wandered a little off course near the begginning had wandered close to the nearby village during one of our games.  
"Let's start heading back, Shoumai-san," Road practically ordered me, but I was fine with her tone, it was the town I was interested in.  
"Can we go in, Onee-chan? I want to see if we can find an Innocence piece before the others or any Akuma find it!" I said excitedly, peering into the town and sort of leaning into the skirts of its boundry.  
"We really shouldn't, Shoumai-san!" Road warned me, but it was too late, I had already wandered too far away to hear her cautiousness.

"Hey! Girl! Where are you heading?" asked a guy as I was about to enter a store that smelled of whiskey.  
"I want to get some drinks for my family! Can't I?" I asked him, because usually, it was Reever who got the food and drinks for our _family_.  
"No! Kids like you aren't allowed to purchase whiskey!" the guy steamed.  
"Don't hurt the poor girl, she didn't even know any better!" another person came up from behind me with a more gentler voice then the guys sharp and gruff tone.  
I turned around to see another girl about my and Road's height with brown hair that flowed to her waist and almost equally brown eyes that were a tint darker went together with her hair. She wore a black cape with a robe like dress that was like a one-pice bathing suit and a ancient looking padding with old writing on it in orange over her right knee.  
I felt the tension in the air around her.  
"Are you usually so dang impatient to get rid of me that you won't even bother with the intorductions?" I asked her.  
"Hey! i just helped you from getting beaten up by the villagers of this town! you better be nicer to me!" she shouted at me, telling me she was one of those hot-tempered people, or hot-heads i think you called them?  
"I'm guessing that you can bend to fit any set of questions, right?" I asked, staring at her unemotionally.  
"Ugh, yeah," she started stammering before she caught herself and made them come out right.  
"Well, Arson Coraline Tethermore, I hope you don't plan on living on as a human," I told her, giving slight hints that I was of the Noah clan, and if she knew of us then she had to be an exorcist.  
"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! And how did you know my name was Arson Coraline Tethermore?" she continued. "Wait, who are you first?"  
"My name is Inno. I'm a member of the Noah clan, and I should be getting back to Road," I murmured, hoping she couldn't hear the low frequency that I said the second sentence in.  
"If you need help finding your way back home, I'd be glad to open my home to you and let you stay with me until morning when I'll be able to help you find your way?" Arson sort of asked me, told me.  
"No!" I answered angrily. "There is no way I'd stay with a human! I'd rather be out in the cold starving then well fed under the roof a human built and humans cooked!" I spat. "No way in HELL!!!"  
I shook myself like a pissed cat and dashed of to any which-way I had been facing opposite of, only to my despair, that way was deeper into the village, and even closer to the end of my happiness altogether.

----------------------------------------------

"Inno! Inno!" Road called my name from afar, and I could hear it. I just couldn't make which way it was coming from.  
"Are you an exorcist?" Arson asked me.  
Arson had been following me for quite a while, since she knew her way around better then me, and damn! she was annoying!  
I couldn't shake her no matter how hard I tried.  
"No, I'm not an exorcist. An exorcist is my worst enemy," I snarled at her.  
_I wouldn't be lost if that man hadn't stopped me and Arson stood up for me!_ I thought to myself silently. _Great, blame it on everyone, Inno. Go ahead, get it over with. _Another voice in my head popped up, a more mature version of my voice.  
_Get out of my head! Whoever you are! _I shouted at the voice. Damn! I was so dang pissed! Road would kill me if she found me like this!  
I stopped suddenly, and Arson's footsteps behind me copied me. I took several sharp, deep breaths through my mouth.  
"Are you going to stop twirling me in circles, Arson?" I asked her.  
"What do you mean? I'm not spinning you at all!" Arson said, offended sounding, and yet, taking ot a retractable spear.  
"I know that you're an exorcist and have the power to turn corriders or make someone keep appearing in the same place no matter how hard they try to leave!" I turned on her, drawing out a fighting stance, with my hand holding an invisible weapon. "So are you going to let me go home or not!?" I asked, hoping that the mind games Arson was playing with me wouldn't keep Road from hearing my sort of frantic cry.  
"Fine, I'll let you go," Arson smiled, seemingly noticing my invisible anger-made-and-drawn weapon.  
The air around me shifted, and so did my vision. I was now outside the outskirts of the village, but I was on the wrong side!  
"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I erupted into the air, and started walking back home.

-------------------------------------------------


	4. Freezing Sense of Direction

**D-gray man tweaks Chapter 4**

**By: Shikyo Kuranosai**

"Oww! Onee-chan hurt me!" I cried, rubbing the bruise that Road gave me.  
"I wouldn't have had to hit you if you listened to me and didn't run off into the village like that! You did us no good by doing that so now we're both in trouble with Millenie!" Road told me, as if I didn't already know the Earl was mad at us. I was the one he was particulary pissed at, and he punished Onee-chan right along with me for not stopping me and finding me sooner.  
"I already told you I'm sorry, Onee-chan!" I cried, tears flowing down my cheeks with no end.  
Road looked at me worridly.  
"Stop crying, Shoumai-san. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Millenie," Road calmed down, my tears hre number one weakness.  
She sat beside me and let me cry on her shoulder, staining her clothes with my bloody red tears.  
"Are you okay, Shoumai-san? You're crying really heavily, and your tears are red," Road asked me, getting all concerned and big sister like.  
"And it wasn't for nothing, Onee-chan! I found out that there's an exorcist living in the town!" I continued crying blood, and I knew that if I didn't stop I'd pass over from blood loss.  
"There's an exorcist in the town, Shoumai-san!? What happened!?" Road puzzled, taking my head in her hands and getting all wide-eyed at the fact that I was crying blood and lossing consiousness, quickly. "Shoumai-san!? Shoumai-san!?"  
I passed out on her, only feeling a presensce tugging at my soul like it needed my help.

_Come to me, my little child. Come save me from the exorsist, and the Akuma. Come serve me and only me. _It called to me when I was surrounded by nothing but a pitch black.  
_"I can't! I don't know of your whereabouts!" _My body seemed to comunicate with the screaming, yet surprisingling calm voice.  
_You know where I am. Just lose yourself to your senses, and follow the light._ The vioce faded out.  
_"Wait! Don't leave me alone here! I don't want to die!" _I called to it, keeping my body from lurching and shivering from the pain that I could see, crwling up my body and whirling wisps of deep purple smoke.

The smoke circled my body enticingly, and gracefully, covering me in a cocoon that I knew would be invisible if I were alive or awake.  
I gave into the smoke, letting it cover my body and fade out, leaving crimson marks on my skin that were amazingly beautiful and confusing.  
I traced the mark on my palm that seemed detatched from all the others that were all connected.  
_What in the world is happening!? _My head screamed as the crimson mark on my palm turned to one of the moon as a crescent.  
The crimson color kept switching from pale red to orange to an apricot color.  
_Was I being turned into an Akuma?  
No! I couldn't be! I could never be the one thing I hated most!  
Wait. Since when have I hated Akuma?_

I opened my eyes to a crying Road.  
I took my hand from where I was laying and raised it up with a newfound strength and wiped the tears flowing down her deep silky chocolate skin.  
"Why are you crying, Onee-chan? Have I been turned into an Akuma? Or am I just dead, seeing the world with a different view?" I asked, looking at the back of my palm and seeing nothing but the creamy color and texture and darting my eyes to Road's widened eyes.  
"It seems that I'm still alive, yes?" I asked myself, but Road nodded her head like I had asked her.  
"When you cry, your pretty face not only is disastorous, but it's twenty-five percent uglier I told her, feeling some strange hate towards her and the Noah clan. "You should stop crying, or else I won't be able to see your beautiful face."  
Road looked at me lovingly.  
"Don't scare me like that, Shoumai-san," Road practically cried, although there were no more tears left for her to spill over my almost death experience.  
As she closed her eyes very hard and tried to push out pictures of burying my dead body I stared at the back of my hand, and it seemed Tyki noticed and was watching me this whole time.  
"It's good to see that you're not dead, Inno. Why is it that I keep catching you expecting to see something like an exorcist on your hand?" he questioned me, obviously directing the hatred he felt for me all his life into that one question.  
"Why have you always had a aura of hatred encircling you whenever I was around, Tyki-kakei-kun?" I asked, giving him a hard stare and seeing the shock pass through him. "And no, you have not done a very good job at hiding the very fact that you hate everything about me from the start, Tyki-kakei-kun," I told him, Road backing away from me as if the words I spoke were poison.  
"Onee-chan, I want to go back and pay that town another visit. This time will you come with me?" I asked her, getting up and taking a jacket from the rack close to me.  
"Your going to get hurt if you go outside! It's winter now! You've been like that for such a long time!" Road told me, puzzling me even more.  
"But it only seemed like a few hours to me," I mumbled to myself, puttting on the jacket and opening the door that led outside.  
Seeing as she could do nothing to stop me, she picked out her own jacket and put it on, following and leaving the door wide open fro Tyki to close.

---------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry I haven't stopped Tyki-kun from hating you so much, it's just," Road started after a few minutes of trudging through the snow in complete silence except for the raging wind and the snow that fought with the sky, wanting to bury the ground even deeper beneath it.  
"It's okay. I know I've never really been part of the Noah clan like the rest of you. I know I'm **_different_**," I interupted her, feeling a sickening feeling in my stomach.  
"How did you find out!?" Road asked confused.  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then continued walking to the town with my eyes closed.  
"I've always known, from the difference, in the depth of tone of my skin color, and the fact that I didn't have unordinary extra powers like the rest of our family. The only reason I really felt like part of the family was because or you, Onee-chan," I breathed into the freezing air, letting my breath show as haze for a few seconds before opening my eyes and turning their orange orbs on her. "You're the reason I stayed with our family, 'cause you gave me a sense of importance in the Noah clan, even if it was only to please you."  
I gave her a wide, and happy smile before continuing our trek through the snow based village.  
"I'm finally here," I mouthed to myself, closing my eyes and following my senses, every nitch little one that pointed me to the direction of a clock tower closer to the center of town.

---------------------------------------------


	5. The Truth Behind It All, and Eyes

**D-gray man tweaks Chapter 5**

**By: Shikyo Kuranosai**

**note-I do not own D-gray man, but I wish I did. Besides, you all knew I didn't own it anyways, o.O or did you? Oh, and Inno is my character, please ask before you use her or any of my OCs (original characters), well except for mewluv12, since she is Arson Onee-chan (we're not really related but when she made us these nicknames I wanted to call her Onee-chan since she's like a big sis to me, and so I decided to use her nickname in my story)**

I waltzed around the same corner that turned to the clock tower a few times, and I started getting a little pissed at my senses.  
Why not just lead me straight to the thing that needed help?  
Oh! I know why! Cuz my senses hate me!  
I also felt a strange aura surrounding the corner, so I finally opened my eyes and headed to the corner with Road closely following behind me.  
I decided to sit down, so I sort of fell back down, looking like I collasped, and crossed my legs and breathed deeply when I was only millimeters away from the very tip of the corner.  
After taking several deep breaths, I opened my eyes and stared intensly at the corner, not even blinking when my eyes got all dry and stinging.  
"Something doesn't feel right about this corner," I told Road, finally getting up after, about, an hour of staring at the corner without blinking.  
"What do you mean, Shoumai-san?" Road gave me a quizzled look.  
"The corner, if you turn it, originally leads to the clock tower in the center of this village," I turned to Road, pointing at the corner and clock tower in the background. "But if you turn it you'll find yourself facing away from the corner as if you were coming out of it.  
"What!?" Road puzzled, poking her finger past the corner and then pulling it back when an invisible field seemed to shatter, revealing a completely devastated part of town, and not only did the image of a young village die, the image of the town around us returned to normal and once again was broken, burnt, or ran-down.  
"Thank you, for helping me get past the barrier, Onee-chan," I said gratefully, bowing and allowing for a side of me I never knew feel pity for Road.  
I then crossed the momentarily shattered barrier, and as I passed, my presence refilled the energy of the barrier, making the town once again lively and well-kept.  
I sighed deeply, knowing that Arson would have to be found, since she knew this town better then I.  
I took the another deep breath and called out for Arson.  
"Arson! Arson! I know that you're there! I called to her, hoping I would be well heard.  
As I had expected for some reason, this part of town was deserted and Arson was well able to get in here using her powers of alternating the images around people, I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who had casted the magic over the town.  
"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!?" Arson asked me, appearing crouched atop one of the many building's roofs.  
I gave her a hard squint. "Now that's not very polite, of you, that is. I didn't expect you to be the type that cussed," I mumbled, knowing it would tick her off, and yet at the same time, tone down her edge so that I could get her to help me.  
Arson let out a gruff laugh, and then suddenly appeared next to me.

----------------------------------------

Arson led me to the central tower, watching me the whole time with a wary eye.  
"I at first didn't notice, but now that I look closer, the central tower has been calling to me. I wish I had noticed earlier, that I could never survive on my own with the Noahs. I guess, some part of me knew that all along, which is why my senses grew so sharp, and I remember nothing of the years prior to age 18. Something here has called me, when I almost died, and that is a part of me, trapped as the tower, and protecting itself from passing on to the next world by creating an image of self-worth," I told Arson, looking up at the dark streak of blue surrounding the moon, opposite of the bright shades of yellow, orange, pink, and trying to win over the almost night sky. "I always felt an empty hole in me, ever since I started living with the Noahs. I guess, I just really wanted something to fill the emptiness, like a family, or someone dear to me, like Road. But Road and I are meant to be enemies, not allies, and I could always tell me when she played the trump card on me or won one of our little games, or battles as I called them."  
I could sense Arson's shoulders relax a tinge, and sorrow creep over her.  
My vision blurred, and I knew that I was finally going blind from the effect of being sort of immune to the Akuma poison yet not completely.  
"Tell me what clouds your mind?" I asked Arson, feeling like in another dimension we where once friends. "Arson-onee-chan?" I asked her again before she could answer. "I hope that I can recover my memories, and the hole in me will fill again with the sense of happiness, for I have have not true, pure happiness in a while," I continued, breathing out and watching the mist or slight haze that my breath became.  
Arson seemed to pour out feelings of regret. "I wish we were friends. Then we wouldn't have to fight each other."  
"If the Noah clan befriended the Black Order, wouldn't that mean giving up the dream of ridding this world of non-pure-blooded humans?" I asked. "And having allies with someone who's goal is opposite of theirs? I don't think so, Arson-onee-chan. My family is to stubborn, even if it means the end of their clan, they will not even admit defeat and live among a disgusting, unpure planet," I told her, a hideous tone taking over my lively, and childish voice, the other voice that hated the very mention of the Noah clan.  
Arson tensed up again, I could tell by the force she emitted. "You speak like you're one of them!" she spat in dismay.  
I shook my head. " To me, the planet is unpure because humans are slowly killing it, and themselves. They do not care if others die, just as long as they can live, and their ambitions are fed. If only more humans would notice how they tainted the planet's heart so, with all the hatred. But then again, without hatred and war, we would never have peace, and friendship, for we wouldn't be trusting beings," I gave off a low chuckle. "I never thought humans disgusting, just their sense of what's good for their surroundings, and not caring more about if what they did affected the earth around them is what I find so hurtful and disgusting about them," I doubted, feeling that some part of it was true, and the rest was the other part of me, trying to control me again.  
"Well then! I'l stick with you until your ambitions come true!" Arson clenched her fists, holding them up in a fashion that was half fighting, half I-just-made-a-really-good-decision.  
I blinked my sightless gaze in gratitude in her direction. "I don't care if you leave before I ever get a chance to fill this hole, just promise to be my eyes, please?" I asked Arson, a begging and sorrow-filled look in my eyes. "I want to have someone to be my gaze, to help me make it through these emotions when they do finally return, that is, if they return."  
Arson looked at me and blinked rapidly in surprise. Never had she thought that I couldn't really feel emotions and that I was so lonely, even with a family that always had someone around for me to play with. Her gaze softened, and was replaced with a gentle, happy smile. "Don't worry. I'll stick with until the end," she mumbled to me. "You speak so much like **HER," **Arson sighed. "But she died years ago, so don't ever worry about me. I'll be your best friend for as long s you need me."  
I felt so reassured, just hearing that come out in her honeysuckle voice.

----------------------------------------------

The ground around me rumbled.  
"Why are you hanging out with an _exorcist_, Shoumai-san?" Road asked me, tears starting base in her eyes and Tyki, Earl, and Reever at her side, blocking my path to the clock tower.  
"Get out of my way, Road," I ordered her, I mean the other me, ordered her. "I'm tired of never having any fun, and not being able to _feel,_" I complained. "And besides, I need my _eyes_."  
I could tell by the way Tyki bent forward in enthusiasm meant he understood what I meant by that.  
"So, how come she's agreed to be your eyes?" he asked me, a tainted smile on his face.  
"Because, she is the only one I can _feel _around, unlike the Noah clan. Tell me, did you know that I was forever trapped with a hole in my heart, _WRENCH?_" I asked him, snarling the last word.  
And so, the main clock tower glowed, that's right, it glowed at rainbow onto me.  
_"Are you Innocence? My walking, untrapped self?" _a voice asked.  
I looked directly at the direction the rainbow came from.  
"Please, I have nothing but memory of the past two years," I told the voice. "How can I remember anything but what others can tell me, or trick me to thinking?" I asked it.  
A figure of a older, more matured teenage girl appeared. Her hair changing every color of the rainbow, one at a time, flowed enticingly in the soft breeze that was beginning to pick up. Amber eyes glared and overlooked me. Nothing but a ribbon wrapped around her multiple times to form a shirt and pants, along with gloves in silky light grey.  
_"Yes, you have finally come to save me, and return me to my body. Now, please, destroy the clock tower, before the barrier forces you back out," _the semi-substansial form begged.  
Then realization hit me. She wanted to be brought back, and the clock tower was her prison. If it crumbled, her bars would be broken, and she could return. That's why the the barrier surrounded the chimes and clock, making the village and it forever in good shape, so that she couldn't leave.  
I looked up at the clock tower, and my body, too, became see-through, and all that.  
I let myself fade almost completely to the point that my outline would barely been able to be told apart from the background.  
"Let time itself restore, and those imprisoned released. I wish to smile down on that, that which should be free from all traps, spells and glide with the wind," my lips spoke before I even knew it, making the tower crumble and the reality around me return back to how it should be, like when Road momentarily shattered the barrier.  
My body returned to normal, completely see able, only I felt that part of the hole in me had been filled when the spirit had faded, and returned to where it belonged.  
I looked up, and gasped at what I, and probably only I could see.  
A piece of innocence had floated into my head, bringing memories of pain filled moments that I had once lost with it.  
Now I knew who I was.  
I was Innocence, and the innocence was my memories, and parts of me, like my feelings, meaning that I had collected enough for me to recreate my body.  
I noticed that Road, Reever, Tyki, and the Earl had disappeared.  
"Come on, Inno-san, time to go to the Black Order," Arson told me, helping me stand up from where I was sitting cross-legged. "Time to go home," she whispered even softer.  
I gave her a sweet and loving smile.

"Yea."

**-------------------------------------------**

**Shikyo- Ok! How was it!?**

**Arson-I think it was good! I finally got to learn more about Inno! And she finally opened up to me!**

**Shikyo-*looks at the script and laughs evilly*** **Well, you have a lot more work to do.**

**Arson- Aw, why you gotta be so mean?**

**Shikyo-CUZ THAT'S JUST ME! Anyways....**

**Shikyo and Arson- PLEASE HIT THE VERY TEMPTING GREEN BUTTON BELOW! WE KNOW YOU JUST WANNA REVIEW THE STORY!**

**Shikyo- I guess I can give a little spoiler about what's going to happen next....**

**Arson- Yea! I wanna know what's gonna happen to us!**

**Shikyo- Fine, well. Arson takes Inno to the Black Order, where she meets up with Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, and Helvaska. Of course, the only problem is, all the innocence Helvaska mysteriously disappears, and everyone (especially Kanda, but not Arson) thinks that Inno is behind it. So, Inno has to explain everything out to them, before her life is taken in vain by a skilled swords-man, newb parasite type, flaming boots, and a giant-element-controlling hammer. Hope you'll review, and request the update, or I guess writing the story this far was a waste of time! *starts crying***

**Arson-Don't cry! Then who's going to type the rest of the story out!?**

**Shikyo- Well obviously, nobody really cares about this story if they won't review it! * continues crying ***


	6. How It Truly Began

**D-gray man tweaks Chapter 6**

**By: Shikyo Kuranosai**

**Disclaimer- I sadly, do not own D-gray man**

I lay down on my bed as I heard the screeching of two exorcists outside my door. Yea, they had to stop right outside my door to have a fight with each other.  
My mind drifted back to the meeting with Helvaska. She had told me that I wasn't compatible with any of the innocence she had, but in my mind she told me that I was in fact 100% compatible with all the innocence. That was when suddenly I thought I heard something regretable being yelled outside my door.  
I opened my door to a dark blue ponytail guy with a stern face and a sword that held his innocence and stern blue eyes while the other had short silver hair, hazelish-moreover blue eyes, and a mark on his left eye. Both where wearing a exorcist uniform, the long-ponytail Japanese and the Short silver haired Britan.  
"Will you shut the hell up!?" I asked them, waiting for them to silence, and when they did I muttered a curse and slammed the door on them. "What little kids."

--------------------------------------------

"Arson-onee-chan!" I called, giving her a big hug in front of everyone in the dinning hall. "It was so hard trying to find my way around without you!" I gave a silent cry.  
"Calm down, Inno-shoumai-san," Arson soothed me, patting the top of my head like I was a adorable little kitten.  
"Are you supposed to be an exorcist?" the Japanese dude from earlier asked me.  
"Huh? Why must I be an exorcist to be friends with my Onee-chan? Besides, I think I have every tight to be here since Arson-onee-chan promised to be my eyes!" I said staring levely at the guy.  
"Yu Kanda, this is my new friend Inno. She helped me find some innocence in the place I've been stuck in for ten years.  
I gave a slight blush. "Arson-onee-chan, Helvaska told me that I'm not compatible with the innocence we've gathered, but for some reason, I could tell back then exactly where the innocence was, it even spoke to me, while taking a sub-semistancial human form. Is that ordinary?" I asked her, tilting my head, making sure everyone heard me.  
"But I thought you said you were blind!?" Arson blurted, making some of the finders shocked and wide-eyed.  
"I am, but whenever I'm surounded by innocence, I can see, and by that, I mean see through the innocence. I can also tell where they are because they call out to me, and I see shining lights light the path to the innocence," I explained, taking defensive action. "Like right now, I can see what you see, through your eyes, since you are compatible with your innocence."  
I had slowly walked over to Kanda and the other exorcist from earlier.  
"I can see myself standing in front of Kanda and him," I said, pointing to the exorcist by Kanda. My sightless gaze rested on them. "I-i-i can feel it," I whispered, walking to the silver hair exorcist. "Why does your innocence shine so much more brightly then the rest? Why does it cry so loudly? Why?" I asked the exorcist.  
"Allen, just calm down," a voice said from behind him. "Hello, Inno I presume? I'm Lenalee." The girl held out her hand for me to shake.  
"How can you be so calm when you're all in such trouble from _it?" _I asked out o f nowhere, tilting my head like usual. "Why does the 'Dark Boots' howl for freedom? Why must I hear the voices of Innocence?" I asked, disorienting from the rest letting my sightless eyes on the roof above.  
A bunch of semi-stancial figures appeared, all different from another, and a small smile crept apon my lips.  
_"Innocence? Have you come to recover us? Have you come to set us free?" _one of the figures asked me.  
Everyone just stared wide-eyed in shock at the figures bfore them.  
"I am Inno, not Innocence, sorry if you're dissappointed," I grunted at them, crossly sticking my hands into my pocket.  
_"But isn't Inno short for Innocence?"_ another figure asked, coming closer.  
"Sorry, but if the other one came and told you, I have no memory of my real name whatsoever," I bluntly replied.  
_"She did come to us, and told us that Innocence has once again regained her body and went by the name of Inno. Now tell me, how would she come to us if you hadn't set her free?" _a figure surrounded by the elements asked.  
Then the figures dissapeared, and a fine, soothing mist swirled around me. Then, I blacked out, right there.

----------------------------------------------

_"Innocence. I need to gather more innocence, or else I'll never be whole again," my voice said, and I realized this was one of my memories.  
"From now on, I'll go undercover as Inno. never shall I tell my name to anyone agian, or else the Earl will come after me, realizing that all along, I am the Heart. I am the only heart the innocence will ever have, and now that my body and mind has shattered, I must erase my memories to make sure that I will never again harm those around me," I continued to speak.  
Then it hit me! This means that I truly am Innocence, and that the Heart I had been helping the Earl and Noahs look for is me! That means the Earl wants to kill me!  
I sobbed quietly to myself, trusting that it was me, and not something that affected me because I now had a less big of a hole._

------------------------------------------------

Once again, I felt my clothes stained with salty tears. Someone (aka Arson-onee-chan) was crying on me like Road did only months ago.  
Had I blocked out again? Gosh, I did that ever so often now it felt normal and part of my life.

"Arson-onee-chan? How am I supposed to see clearly if your eyes are blurry with tears and shut tightly?" I asked, feeling several amazed galnces come this way.  
"Helvaska, is it true, what the figures said?" I could hear Lenalee's big bro ask the mighty Helvaska.  
"Yes. She is indeed, Innocence. She is 100% compatible with every piece of innocence out there," Helvaska ventured. " I myself do not believe this, but I think that the 'Heart' may actually be a living piece of innocence and all the other innocence pieces are part of the 'Heart's' body. Meaning that all the innocence is an actual part of someone's or something's life."

"I'm not a something, Helvaska. I'm Innocence, yes, but that doesn't mean every last part of innocence is part of me. I was not created by some people to help start a war, but rather _experimented _on. I was a living being with extrodinary powers, named Innocence since I seemed so pure and innocent, when really, all I seemed to do was shed blood and cause unhappiness. That is why I shattered. To save mankind from Akuma, and the fact that the Earl was a living being like me, also experimented on. But not only that, he's my brother. They took him first though, and after they were finished with him, he became the Millenium Earl, unstoppable even by his creators. They decided that if they could create something so powerful, the only way to control it was to experiment on me, and turn me into many shards. I was sad at what my brother had done, and imprisoned him by shattering my mind and soul, along with his. But I fear by doing that, I shattered his memory of ever being human, and me, so I no longer have my old little sister influence on him," I told them, putting my hand up to my head as a horrible headache came to me as I remembered and explained everything.  
Sadly to me, that only earned their distrust.  
I could see that I was no longer stuck in the body of a seven-year-old, and that my body was once again of a teenagers at the age of fifteen.  
"Is that true, Inno?" Helvaska asked me.  
"You're the one to talk, Helvaska. What kind of experiments did they do to you once I left?" I asked, turning my sight-filled gaze to her. "After all, all those years ago when we where both human, we were best friends."  
That earned a angry glare from her.  
I abrubtly got up, and bowing swiftly in a tomboyish matter I muttered only loud enough so my voice wouldn't carry, " Sorry, Helen," then left.

---------------------------------------------------


	7. Love Strikes Innocence

**D-gray man tweaks Chpater 7 Disclaimer- i'll never own D-gray Man :(**

**By: Shikyo Kuranosai**

After a month of being condemned.

"Onee-chan! Does this mean I'm an exorcist like you!?" I asked in astonishment as Arson handed the completely black hooded exorcist uniform to me.  
"Yes, Shoumai-san. I guess I could call you Kouhai now huh?" Arson asked, dissapointment light in her voice.  
I winced. "I don't like the sound of kouhai. I like it better when you call me shoumai, onee-chan. Besides, I refuse to be an exorcist and act like one until it's absolutely necessary!" I chuckled, taking the unifrom in hand. "But, I'll wear the uniform anyways, since that should keep the Noah away from me for a while."  
I gently lifted the uniform from Arson's hands and gave her a loving smile. "Will you help put this attire on?"  
Arson blushed horribly. I knew from the way the heat came off of her in a mad dash. Also, since Arson was around, I didn't need her eyesight, mine was working perfectly well. "S-sure," I heard her finally muster out.  
The door latch was gently closed, and I pulled of my jeans and tank top, stepping into the unifrom, which had shorts underneath the long skirt, to my pleasure. Arson stepped over to me, and gently tugged the zipper on my uniform up, manuvering her hand to go under the mini cape that covered the zipper and under my hood. Her hand pulled away, making sure that it didn't have enough froce to snap though, and Arson let out a breath that only I knew she had been holding.  
I opened the mahogany door, and dragged Arson all the way to the dining hall.  
"Onee-chan and I would like rice, kappo beans, lettuce, soy sauce, and El LeCraie! Put the food in two bento boxes, and the drink in a clean bottle!" I told the chef, who stared at me like all the others, stunned. "And step on it, please!"  
"H-huh? O-oh! Ok!" the chef started cooking obediently and when he was done, he handed us our bento boxes and drinks. "Here you go!"  
I gave him a sunny, charming smile. "Thanks!" I walked with Arson to the only table left, unoccupied, that is, if you count Kanda sitting all by himself eating souba unoccuiped. "Can we sit here please!?" I asked him, still holding that sunny smile.  
He surveyed me, grunted, and returned to eating his souba.  
"U-uh, let's go eat somewhere else, Shoumai-san," Arson uncomfortably twitched, releasing a unperticular feeling which I followed into the depths of hre mind to find out that she looked at him with love in her eyes.  
"Nuh-uh! All the other tables are crowded! Besides! I'm taking his grunt as a yes wether he likes it or not!" I huffed, roughly sitting down by Kanda.  
Kanda glared at me. "Move and sit somewhere else."  
I gave him a snarl and shot him a murdering glance before returning to my peppy outlook.  
"Why should I!? I have every right to sit here!" I stated, making everyone turn to face me. I opened my bento and started eating, and patting the empty seat right next to me, I told Arson, "If you want to eat hot bento then i suggest you sit and enjoy rather then fight for the right to sit when it's pointless since you shouldn't have to fight for given rights."  
Kanda returned to eating his souba, only this time stiffly, before he finished and stood up.  
"Where do you think your ass is going, perv!?" I asked him, making him draw his sword and hold it millimeters away from my nose.  
"Repeat that," he ordered.  
"I asked where the hell you thought you were going perverted ass. Do I need to ask you again?" I continued eating, repeating what I had asked earlier nonchalantly.  
He swiped his sword at me, but I caught it in my chopsticks, and made it bend back towards Kanda with only a flick of my wrist while drinking the El LeCraie. "Don't be a baka, Kanda. Breaking hearts isn't nice, and you should be happy that Onee-chan would waste her time dining with an arrogant jerk like you." I stood up, eyeing Arson. "You won't forever be able to hide your feelings in the shadows, for it can tear your heart, like mine did with my body, soul, memories, and scattering them in billions of pieces. Making it impossible for you to know anything but the darkness, holding your arms out for anyone who'll take care of you and pay attention to the emptiness that you have become."  
Arson stared at me stunned, blushing madly.  
I hugged her. "You're so kawaii, Onee-chan! How can he not like you!?" I totally ignored how angry whe was at me for confessing her love of Kanda for her.  
"How dare you," she hissed in my ear while I hugged her, throwing me off of her and rushing to sit down somewhere else.  
I threw her a sorry glance before turning to Kanda. "Oh well! I guess Onee-chan will just dine with you some other time!" I gave him a smile before taking out an iPod, which made Kanda superbly curious, along with Allen and Lavi.  
"What's that?" Lavi asked coming to point at the shiny object I had taken out, while I stuck the headphones into my ears.  
"It's one of my creations. I call in the iTouch, even though Road-onee-chan named it the iPod Touch. She has one just like mine, only an older version. iPods hold music in them, and you can also play games on them, but I'll have to show you another time! I'm sure we all have to go on a mission soon enough, and there's no way in hell that I'll be willing to go anywhere without a happy Onee-chan," I silently told him, whispering into his ear and Allen's.  
Kanda had left once everyone's attention was on my iTouch.  
I silently sighed, knowing I'd have to find a way to make this up to the both of them, since I confessed their love fo reach other to the other for each other. (i used a lot of other in that one sentance)

"Kanda-nii-chan!" I called when I saw Kanda near the roof. (yea, i wonder how long it was to reach the roof, and if they even have a roof)  
He raised his now perfectly straight sword at me, challenging me to come near him.  
I sat beside him anyways, pulling my feet closer to me and hugging my legs. "When will you guys learn? Secrets can't be kept forever. Someone will always know," I mumbled into my arms, making Kanda look at me, confused.  
I gave a long sigh, closing my eyes. "Onee-chan deserves to know you love her back. Besides, the way I stated it, it made it seem like I was in love with you, so no need to worry."  
He frowned at me.  
I tossed my gaze to the puffy white clouds below. "I miss being with Road, cause she filled the void my breaking apart had left me. It's the same with Arson. Being near Arson allows me to see, and actually think I can understand the emotions that I've been recovering. I just want her to know how I feel, and return so much more in gratitude. Road actually treated me like family while the others angrily played along. I want them to be happy in their lives, even when I dissapear from it, making them have their own void."  
I stood up. "I'm going back to Onee-chan." I held out a hand to the stunned Kanda. "Are you coming with?"  
He stood up and took my hand, making me smile. "Try not to be so sour around Onee-chan, from now on," I chuckled, jumping down the edge instead of using the stairs, dragging a pissed Kanda behind me.  
___________________________________________

**next chapter will be my first mission with exorcist and without Road! Hope you all want to read it!**

**Kanda-Allen-kun! Arson-chan! I think the next button is broke!  
Arson-NO! Shiko just needs to update the next chapter! Which I hope she does, cuz I was hoping to get with Kanda already!  
Allen- calm down Arson-san. Don't beat up Shiko, she's working her hardest.  
Shiko- *comes back with Lavi in a net* I BROUGHT LAVI!!!  
Lavi- help me.....  
Shiko- Nope! I'll keep you in there until I'm done beating ppl with your innocence to make ppl review! *takes hammer and eyes turn evil and devil horns sprout* Now, here comes the fun.............................................REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! *beats everyone to bloody pulp and smiles* Thanks for reading the chapter!**


	8. Not Interested

**D-gray man tweaks Chapter 8 Not Interested Discalaimer- I don't own D-Gray Man! *cries while letting Allen comforts me* Why! Why can't it be mine!?**

**By: Shikyo Kuranosai note- indented and bold, part of story. just bold- me talking**

2 yrs have passed, and Inno is only, what? 15? Arson... I don't even know how old that 'lady' is.

I glared at the envolope.  
"No effing way!" I shouted at Helvaska, throwing the folder at the ground near her.  
"Please. I need someone to go there and prepare the new Ark!" Helvaska begged me. "You're the only one with capable powers of seeing immense power sources!"  
I drew a deep breath, and let it out. I drew a deep breath, and let it out.  
OK! THIS WASN'T CALMING ME DOWN A BIT! OH HOW I WISHED THERE WAS SOMETHING I COULD SINK MY CLAWS INTO!  
Helvaska and effing stupid Komui had imprisoned me down here to train using my unknown 'sight' powers, for two whole years without any communication or interactions with anyone but them, and the targets, which I sometimes used 'them' as.  
'Oh great' I mentally groaned, here comes the perverted Komui now.  
"Inno! If you do go on this mission....!" he started, stoping when I angrily burned him, _just by staring at him angrily. DID I MENTION THAT MY CURSING HAD INCREASED TENFOLD HERE FOR JUST UNDER ONE YEAR! MY LANGUAGE HAS GOTTEN SO COLORFUL IN THE FIRST DAMN YEAR AND A HALF DOWN HERE!!!_  
"What!?" I clicked my tongue after asking like a timer. _As in a timer for my fuse to set off.  
_"W-Well," he started back up again as Helvaska put out the flames. "I'll, I mean WE, will let you bring your Onee-chan and anyone else you chose. And also...."  
I growled at him. My voice had grown so much sharper and less frilly, I'M-SO-TOTALLY-NICE-AND-LOVE-YOU-ALL-TO-DEATH. "Get the hell on with it."  
He sighed, as if he was going to regret this later, making me smirk the evil, I-SO-TOTALLY-AM-GOING-TO-USE-THIS-AGAINST-YOU.  
"We'll also let you pick your own room, as long as it's not with a boy, and if anyone else is there they have agreed. And then you will no longer have to stay down here with Helvaska," he **_FINALLY!_ **finished.  
I set a stare that would make anyone crack if they were telling a lie on him and Helvaska.  
"As if it really matters!" I scoffed at him. "I will not do it for 1! I don't like doing these 'assignments' that have me being the hero, and all 'exorcist like'," I sneered in disgust. "2! You guys already sold two years of my life to the devil, as if I was your damn property!"  
"Helvaska and I, may have stole two years away from you, but we improved your gifts by so much," Komui innocently 'replied'.  
I glared at the now burning paper. "No one is to accompany me, is to tell that I'm gone, my where-abouts, and I will not complete the mission fully," I arrogantly replied. Like I wanted to do the 'disgusting, puke-enthrilling, nasty' last part of the mission. No way in hell, or heaven will I ever even _tell_ someone what the last part of the mission was.  
"Actually, I don't mind the last parts, but the first part bothers me wholey," Helvaska _complained _like a _little asshole child._ Ok, maybe not the asshole part, but I've always thought of her as an asshole after she imprisoned me down here.  
"Fine, but it can't be anyone inexperienced with me. Plus, I'll only allow four others to come with me," I gave in, wagging my finger at them as I closed one eye and crossed my arms.  
"Ok, since you won't mind as long as they aren't inexperienced, then I choose...." Helvaska dragged on. **_GOD WHY DOES SHE ONLY SHOW THIS SIDE OF HER WHEN I'M ALONE WITH HER OR SHE'S ALONE WITH KOMUI, OR THE BOTH OF US!  
_**"Kanda" I don't mind, "Lavi" I minded that bitch **(Shiko- yes my character calls Lavi a bitch, well, you see. Short story, actually this is summarized. They were on a mission. Lavi said her 'Innocence' needed more training then anyone but Helvaska could 'possibly' give her, and told Helvaska about that. Shiko found out, a little late to strangle him, and blamed him for her Quarintine. Oh, and she's gonna love kicking his a*s around on the mission)** a lot, "Allen" Allen? NO! I DON'T WANT HIM THERE! HE MIGHT DIE AND I'LL PROBABLY BE THE BLAME! "and Arson."  
I froze. One of the picked exorcists I didn't mind, but the other three HELL YAH! I HATED! Lavi's guts, and Allen and Arson are just too damn special to me! Oops. I said thought that aloud, didn't I. **_GOD! NOW I WAS ADMITTING I LIKED ALLEN AND ARSON WAS ACTUALLY A BIG SISTER TO ME EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T BEEN WITH THEM FOR TWO WHOLE DAMN YEARS. THEY'LL PROBABLY HATE ME, AND IGNORE ME FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES! HOW WAS I EVER GONNA GET ALLEN TO LIKE ME IN THAT SPECIAL WAY!? DAMN IT! WHY DO I KEEP ADMITTING THAT I LIKE HIM!?  
_**I mentally slapped myself. "Fine," I muttered, drawing out big crystal black and silver with tints of blue and red devil wings. "First one to the top gets the room on the top floor?" I threatened Komui and his latest invention that was supposed to get you to the bottom and back up faster then anything around.  
He stared at me shocked and angrily narrowed his eyes at me. "Me and my latest invention will beat you for sure."

**_Damn he was stupid! That bastard actually thought he could beat me?  
_**I smiled at myself. I had the best room in the whole Black Order, and all I had to do was only fly 5% of my actual fastest speed. When I had won, Komui was wide eyed, his mouth, _litterally on _the floor. Dude, I had taken it _easy _on him, and his stupid machine wouldn't win if I'd even fly at 2.5% in zigzags. I dumped Komui's stuff so that it fell all the way to the bottom of the long,almost never-ending floors. I had mouthed to him, THAT'S-WHAT-YOU-GET-FOR-ISOLATING-ME-FOR-FRIGGIN-TWO-YEARS.  
Tonight I had slept well. On an _actual _bed.  
I sighed. Today I had to go into the dining hall and tell everyone that I was back from a extremely long mission. Then I had to tell _them_, Lavi, and Kanda that they had a mission with me. And said probably wouldn't believe me and go asking the damned director, WHO I AM MAKING SURE GOES TO HELL! if they seriously had a mission with me. Knowing _them, _Allen wouldn;t ask, as he'll probably believe me if he trusted me enough after the horrid quarintine, and Arson would just be pissed off at me, thinking I was lying about Kanda, Allen, and Lavi coming just to beg for her forgiveness. She may be my Onee-chan, but I bow down to no-one. I especially, and I mean ESPECIALLY, don't beg, or ask someone for help.  
Kanda would ask the director if I was serious, and when he got it, he'd accept it without a word, no matter what he thought about it.  
_AND LAVI! _It's easy for me to see him when he gets his answer that he'll be bowing down asking Komui not to send him on the mission with me.  
GAWD! This was going to be a long day!


	9. Copy Cat's Back with Others

**D-gray man tweaks Chapter 9 disclaimer- i dont own anyone used except Inno, and Arson. i also dont own D-Gray Man.**

**By: Shikyo Kuranosai_____________________________**

Everyone turned to me as I entered the dining hall.  
Sighing, I walked head down to where Arson, Kanda, Allen, and Yuu all happened to be sitting.  
I walked past them, slumping over the second I did and went to the guy who prepared all the meals.  
"I won't serve anything for you, traitor," he muttered at me.  
"I never asked you to, did I now?" I rather harshly spat. "Just tell me one thing."  
He eyed me warily then waited patiently for the question.  
"How was everyone during my long absence?"  
The question shocked him a bit, and everyone who overheard us, I mean, the rest of the dining room started talking about my question.  
"Ask everyone for yourself," he uttered, returning to what he was doing earlier.  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "But that'd be a bother to everyone, and I sure as hell don't like having to repeat my question to get answers," I replied. "Now answer my question with a proper answer, or I'll blow your head off your body so that your blood decorates the very place you thought a safe haven for yourself," I threatened.  
"Inno dear~! Don't kill our chef~! Everyone's mad at you~!" Komui came running my way. "Besides~! You need to get ready for another journey~!"  
I turned to him, my eyes an irksome deep maroon, and a circle of flame apearing around me.  
"What. The. Freaking. Hell. are. You. Bothering. Me. For?" I spoke, my voice completely back to filled with hatred and darkness like when I was quarintined.  
Everyone flinched at my voice, and Komui actually backed off. I felt happy soft of, even if he was only acting. My voice lost affect on him a year ago.  
"Helvaska sent me to make sure you eat before leaving again~!" Komui whimpered.  
I held out my hand, and one of the blue flames fled to my hand, transforming to the crystal form of a katana before completely materializing and looking like a real-deal katana.  
"Night of the Shadowing Creature!" I swung the sword and a black creature like an Akuma with a white mask, crumbled, and a snake-like body darted for Komui.  
Komui rolled away just as the creature was about to touch him, and even though I was still pissed, I forced myself to put my anti-matter katana away.  
"Was that an Akuma?" everyone asked me, but I only glared at Komui with a deep hatred shadowing my eyes.  
"You should know better, baka hentai," I muttered. The flame circle dissapeared, and Komui looked terrorized at me.  
"I'm happy to be back, but dissapointed you still don't trust me, idiot," I mixed English into the sentence. "I've hated Akuma ever since Millenie tried to feed me to them. Gah! That was horrible!" I shivered at the memory. "Next time you need to go somewhere to learn about me, try the pit of an Akuma's stomach!" I told Komui, holding back blood that was in my mouth.  
Red blood circled around me, and a thin ribbon of it came up to stain part of my bangs.  
"Bro will die, thinking he can just erase my memory after something like that and get away with it!" I screeched, and the setting swiveled around the dining room, and we were now all out in an open field containing thousands of Akuma and the Noah next to the Millenium Earl.  
I smirked evily, my good character **_(Yeah, my charcters good charcter is pretty bad, but compared to her when she snaps and switches to her bad character, her good charcter seems like a perfect angel) _**completely gone.  
I walked back to Allen and grabbed his arm.  
"Truth of the Victorious, Copy Cat!" I called, and blood swirled around Allen's arm as he tried to escape my grasp.  
The blood completely covered his arm and then covered my left arm, hardening and blackening to form a black version of Allen's anti-Akuma weapon.  
"Big bro, I just remebered somthing I need to get revenge for," I viciously snarled in a way that it seemed like an evil dark laugh.  
"Road, calm your Shoumai-san down," Millenie ordered her.  
"Millenie. Don't you remeber what I am? Can't you tell after I copied Allen's Anit-Akuma weapon?" I innocently asked him, changing the form to my own version, and now it looked like a bear claw with ancient markings on it.  
"She's the heart!? Why didn't you tell me, Millenie!? Shoumai-san is the heart!?" Road asked him.  
"Road!" I called to her, making her face me, tears streaming down her face. "Who said that this version of me was your Shoumai-san? That person was killed after two years of being quarintined."  
"Hey! I thought you didn't want us to tell anyone about that~!" Komui complained.  
_SLASH!  
_Komui's face was covered in his own blood. "Yes, but I never said I couldn't.," I darkly muttered. "I forgot to tell you something, Komui-baka. When my dark side is compared to Millenie's dark side, my side is an ultimate devil, and always make Millenie look like an angel, even at his darkest times."__________________________

**_Shiko-hahaha! cliffy!  
Allen- I don't really think it's a cliff hanger.  
Shiko- yea it is, allen! my character is just about to fight Millenie! *pouts* `^`  
Allen- *fails to not fall for pout* Ok, you win. It's a cliffy.  
Shiko- *throws fist up in air* yea! woohooo! i win!  
Kanda- please, somebody... before I puke.  
Arson- Don't worry Kanda! I'll help you!  
Inno- Plz R&R! ha! beat u to it arson!  
Arson-Aww! But I wanted to do the honors! * cries in Kanda's lap*  
Kanda- *lightly blushing* *mouths- thank-you to Inno  
Inno- *mouths to Kanda- ur wlecome! u guys r sooooooo adorable together, so i get something out of it no matter what! *grabs popcorn and seat and watches show while eating popcorn and sitting in front of Kanda and Arson*  
Shiko- read the next chapter! ^,^_**


	10. LaLaDie!

**_D-gray man tweaks Chapter 10~ LA-LA-DIE!_**

**_By: Shikyo Kuranosai_**

I fully came face to face with the mirage image of the Earl.  
Snarling ferosiously at the spiting image I returned us all back to the Black Order.  
Sighing, I handcuffed Lavi to Kanda, Kanda to Arson, Arson to Allen, and Allen to a magical pole that moved with me invisible to the human eye.  
"We're leaving now," I hissed throught my clenched teeth, stomping off to the direction of the giant hole I never understoood the Black Order had in the middle of the as I call it 'Hallway'.  
Not pausing to let the group get their footing, I made sure that the pole was now veritcal, and that the handcuffs wouldn't cut the blood flow to their wrists. Then, knowing they wouldn't be killed in any sort of way, I jumped over the railing, making the gap at me with a crazy thought that I wanted to kill myself.  
I spread my invisible wings and soared at 10% to the top, since any faster then that, and I would not only kill the others, I would probably crash into the ceiling. I landed back over the railings and the pole set them down on the ground beside me before I released it, and dissolved the handcuffs with a snap of my fingers.  
"What was that for?" Kanda asked me, his vein popping.  
"It would've taken forever if we walked to the top, and I'm much faster then that disgrace of machinery that Komui has," I snorted, opening the door to my room.  
"Your bags are in my room and packed. I suggest you wait there until I'm ready to leave," I advised them, before closing the door after me.

While inside my room, Road visited me via HologramChat. A machinery hologram chat I had created.  
"How's my Shoumai-san doing? You know how much I miss you, not being able to sneak away to even hologram you," Road cooed.  
"Road-onee-chan," I nodded in acknowledgment. "I'm quite fine, although I'd rather have you by my side in this mission, with you safe and no longer part of that digusting Noah clan."  
Road looked down at her shiney toes. "That's just it, Shoumai-san. I ran away to be with you. Please, come meet me at the designated coordinates I'm mailing you right now," Road whispered, looking behind her caustiously.  
My eyes widened in disbeleif. "You ran away from home just to be with me, Road-onee-chan?" I asked, absolutely stunned.  
"Please! I'm not lying! I'd rather be a human and with you then anything else!" Road cried.  
I stepped back. Road rarely cried over me, unless she thought I was gone forever. "You'd give up everything, just to be my Onee-chan again?" I doubted that.  
"Yes." Road quickly answered.  
I turned my gaze away from her.  
"Fine."

**_Shiko-mwuhaha! cliffy! i didnt rly know how to end, but this is perfect! haha! im such a genius! review plz, and i'll update faster! oh! and i apologize for making it such a short chappie! XD_**


	11. Illusion Field Beach

**D-gray man tweaks Chapter 11~ Illusion Field Beach *Disclaimer-no owny D-Gray Man!**

**By: Shikyo Kuranosai**

**Shiko-I'm setting this at a beach somewhere in America!**

I skipped down the road of the airport. "Hurry up~!" I shouted behind me to the warry Kanda/Allen/Arson/Lavi.  
Then Arson gave me her ultimate I-WILL-KILL-YOU looks.  
I stopped, and glared icily at them. "Enjoy it while your still alive, peasents," I muttered.  
"Shoumai-san," a childish voice shyly called from behind me.  
I turned, noting the others surpirsed looks, and got a good glance of my Road-onee-chan.  
"Onee-chan....you came?" I asked myself more then her. "I thought you might've waited a while, at least."  
Kanda drew out Mugen, which made me become blind.  
I turned to face Arson. "How am I supposed to use my eyes if they are so untrustworthy and distant?" I asked her, stepping closer to Road.  
"Why is she here?" Lavi asked me accusingly.  
I snorted unattractively. I mean, how am I supposed to talk about the Noah when everyone around us stared at Road and me?  
"Bakas. Not here. Follow us," I ordered them, sprinting with Road panda climbing/hugging me as I ran to our supposed vacation house.

I sat on the golden bed and changed to a deep black two piece bathing suit with rainbow flowers on the right half.  
Road wore a midnight purple onepeice bathing suit and held my orange beach towel along with her blue beach towel.  
"Hehehe. You ready, Onee-chan?" I asked Road, who knew what to do once the others got here.  
"Yeppers, Shoumai-san!" Road gleefully replied, getting our beach towels along with the others next to a prepared giant beachbag.  
I hid behind the door quickly, and once Arson stepped in I grabbed her arm and hauled her to the girls' room.  
"W-What are you d-d-doing, Inno!" Arson yelled at me.  
"You'll see. Road, hand me _it,_" I told Road, holding my hand out for something.  
________Nobody's POV____________  
Arson's shriek was heard ringing through the home, where it surpirsed Kanda, Lavi, and Allen.  
"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" it rang, possibly loud enough to stop the people at the beach from their fun to look in the nearby house.  
________Normal POV (Inno's)_______  
"Tada~!" I called while I jumped in front of the boys with Road dragging Arson behind her, along with all the beach stuff. "Whaddya guys think~!?"  
Kanda mutely stayed staring at Arson in a dull dark maroon two piece, a small blush creeping on his face.  
Allen and Lavi fainted chibily. Hm, wonder why Allen's fainting chibily.  
Lavi was the first to recover, seeming he remembered that one of the girls in the room would kill him when given the chance.  
"Why are all of you in bathing suits? Aren't we here to find the next Arc?" Lavi asked, and I swear I could see Kanda about to get a nosebleed from staring at Arson in her two piece I picked out.  
"Nope~! I'm here to find the Arc~! You un-needed guys are just tag-alongs~! Besides! They told me to take as long as I need~! So there's plenty of time to dwaddle~!" I told them.  
Allen recovered next, which seriously makes me wonder, Does Allen like one of us?  
"You girls look.... n-nice," Allen shyly commented, meeting my gaze and then with a blush dropping it to the floor.  
Road gave me a I-WANNA-KNOW-WHATS-GOING-ON-BETWEEN-U-2 look, making me blush insanely, which caught Kanda's attention and made him snap out of his state.  
"Are you blushing because you like Moyashi?" he asked me with an evil, knowing glint in his eyes.  
I stared at him, hardly believing he'd come up with my secret from me blushing about a look Road was giving me. Then I realized they were all looking at me, waiting for my retort.  
"I speak only the truth when I say, I don't like whoever this Moyashi person is. Allen, though, I don't know if like is the right term for it. Oh! That reminds me! You guys need to get your bathing suits on~!" I told them, and when they were about to object and say that they didn't have swimsuits I snapped my fingers and Road handed me three. All for guys.  
I flung them at the guys. "Oh, and Kanda. I know you like Arson-chan with her bathing suit, but I'm going to be needing her. So, don't kill me when you can't find her~!" I called to him as he angrily took the bathing suit off his head and went to the guys room with Lavi and Allen to change.  
_"That's right,"_ I thought. _"if you object at all, no matter how good the reason, your DEAD MEAT."_

**Shiko- i choose now to stop! i dont care how much u fangirls want to see lavi, kanda, and allen in swimsuits. and you fanboys! you'll have to wait too, otherwise the fangirls get what they want. and we all know we dont want that to happen!  
Arson- *shakes head* so true... although I wouldn't mind some Kanda action in the next chapter.  
Road- *hits Arson on the head*  
Shiko- no, arson. NO.(i actually used caps for that! *every1 gasps*) read the script and follow it, otherwise i'll give u da cut!  
Arson- *faints*  
Shiko- that reminds me. thanxs road-chan. you'll always be meh fav character other then allen and kanda in the rl d-gray man. you can do the honors since all of the guys r complaining about the next scene and having to wear bathing suits, even though kanda and allen both now they liked it. and lavi's a perv, so we all know he liked it.  
Road- True.  
Road- PLZ R&R!!! Otherwise the Noah will killz chuu all! Muwhahaha~ =3**


	12. Remna Suuya, The Crystal Gun

**D-gray man tweaks Chapter 12? REMNA SUUYA, THE CRYSTAL GUN**

**By: Shikyo Kuranosai**

The guys came out wearing the swimming trunks. I must admit, I did a good job picking out the colors and sizes. Allen was there in a light gray swimming trunk, Lavi in a red one, and Kanda in a very, very, very dark purple one.  
I had to cover my mouth quickly, before I said anything, I would probably laugh. Kanda with his hair down wearing swimming trunks just not look right at all to me.  
I strode over to him with scissors in hard and rubber band in the other, a Cheshire Cat smile had complete control over my facial expressions.  
Kanda seemed to notice me, and so did the others.  
"What are you going to do with those, Inno?" Arson asked, trying to block her man from my sight.  
"Noting!" I said with wrong pronunciation, so instead of saying nothing it was more like not-ing!  
I grabbed Kanda's arm swiftly and dragged him into the third empty room's bathroom, where I slammed the door shut and heard all the others gasp.  
"What are you doing, Inno? Seems like you don't like me," Kanda backed away slowly, an unsure voice giving away his fright.  
"Noting!" I gave him the same answer as Arson, before opening the scissors and cutting a giant chunk of Kanda hair. "Just giving you a more _proper _hair cut for swimming~."  
Now Kanda was petrified. I had just about cut his hair to mid-back length before I set down the scissors.  
I took the rubber band around my wrist and took Kanda's hair in my left hand.  
"I have a cool trick to show you~," I told Kanda, expertly taking the rubber band and maneuvering the hair left so that it looked like a horribly short ponytail that just had little bits of hair coming out.  
Kanda now looked like a _guy _wearing swim trunks with his hair pulled back like that.  
"What the H**l!" Kanda screeched once he saw what I did with his hair, making me whistle happily.  
"Like it?" I asked him.  
"Like it!? Do I even have any hair left from the cut is more of a question!" Kanda shouted at me angrily.  
"You do~," I chimed, taking his hair out of a ponytail so that it flowed down to his mid-back. "I'm just so great I can make hair appear shorter than it really is~."  
I then put it back up into the ponytail.  
"I just think Arson wouldn't have much of the time she can spend with you alone if you look like a girl wearing _just _swimming trunks to the point that guys will keep coming up from behind you asking if you would like to go out with them before they figure you're a guy~."  
Kanda grunted, getting my point. I was already going to be keeping Arson from him most of the time, whatever time he did get with her would be spent glaring at guys and chasing them off because it looked like there was two pretty girls all alone.  
"Don't thank me," I whispered in his ear before disappearing.  
Kanda, stunned, walked back to the group, -and of course!- everyone wanted to know where I was and what I did to him. I can say, Arson was the angriest- followed by Lavi, then Kanda, Allen, and Road.  
"Where is she!? I need to kill her for cutting off your beautiful hair!" Arson and Lavi were asking simultaneously.  
"Give me a break," Allen sighed, hitting his head on a wall before he spotted the contents hidden in my bag that Road was holding for me.  
"What's that in your bag, Road?" Allen asked her, getting the bag from her grasp and taking out the sparkly thing he had seen earlier.  
Everyone gasped at what they saw. (_**Shiko- yes even road.**_)  
What Allen was holding up was a white crystal chain gun with black blood spattered on it.  
"Why? Why was that in there?" Allen asked Road, still in the belief that it was her bag.  
Then I decided to join them, so I decided to look like I was in the girls' bathroom this whole time.  
"Thanks for holding my bag for me, Onee-chan~!" I whistled while taking my bag back.  
Everyone switched their gazes to me, then I pretended to notice what was in Allen's hand. "Mind handing that back, Allen?" I asked him while tilting my head to the side.  
"You were going to kill me once I came here, weren't you, Inno?" Road accused me.  
I pretended to look as if an arrow shot through my heart. "Aw? Why would you accuse me of such? Just because I have Remna in my bag?" I asked her with sarcasm heavily layered in my voice.  
I snatched the gun from Allen, being careful not to touch to much of his hand.  
"What's a licensed killer supposed to do when she gets angry and is surrounded by thick layers of dimwits that want to kill her? Ask them to back off with sarcasm? I don't think so," I spoke, no hint of any emotion in my eyes.  
Ii flipped the gun in my hand, glad to have the weightless Remna back in my hand.  
"Remna-chan~! I wanna play~! Besides~! This is unfair~! How am I to win if you play dirty~?" I talked to my gun- Remna as I named it.  
Allen stepped up to me and snatched back the gun, while making sure he swatted my hand hard.  
"Why do you have this!?" he demanded.  
I glared at him for a few seconds before resting my gaze to Remna.  
"I. Will. Kill. You. For. This. Remna," I hissed at her.  
"Don't be so angry, Itá," Remna sparkled as she tried soothing me down.  
"Idk~! But this was fun, Remna~! Let's do it again~! Only this time, I want more playthings to be around~!" I cooed.  
"Guess I lost then?" Remna sighed, jumping out of Allen's hand and onto the floor where she went to her _backup _form.  
In front of me was Remna- slightly taller than a 7-year-old, with short white hair that went down to her shoulders and a clip of a pistol with a rose design on it on her right bang along with a matching necklace. She wore a small blue skirt and a girl's sailor style shirt. For shoes she had white sneakers laces with blood-stained laces.  
"Sorry, but I always win. You would've won if you hadn't spoken though. Good match~!" I cooed her.  
"You too~! You always live up to my expectation~!" she replied back.  
I whispered in her ear some bits of info I had to give to her now, before Arson was with us and being coached.  
"What's wrong with you people?" Road sternly asked the others. "It makes sense. The other bathing suit we got was for---um---her," Road said, pointing at Remna who was waaaay to small for the bathing suit we got. "But it's way to big for her, Shoumai-san."  
"Suuya-chan can fit anything~!" Remna declared, using her real name instead of the one I used for her kid self.  
Then in a poof of smoke she changed to her actual backup form.  
Her hair was practically the same only this time it reached her shoulders. Her outfit had changed sizes to fit her 18 year-old body.  
She swiftly got changed in the room, looking like a blur.  
"Suuya-chan is ready to go play~!" she called, dragging me behind her with my bag in hand out the front door.


	13. Confession At The Beach

**D-gray man tweaks Chapter 13- Confession At The Beach???? disclaimer- if i were to actually own , everytime u saw Allen, u'd see a arrow pointing to him with the words Hawtness scribbled next to him, and my friend would do the same to Kanda. 3 oh, and this chapter begins in nobody's POV xD**

**By: Shikyo Kuranosai**

Kanda glanced uneasily at Arson with the untrusted Inno. He unintentionally growled low in his throught, just thinking of things Inno might kill Arson with.  
"You okay, Bakanda?" Allen asked him, worried about his dear friend. **_(Shiko-friend? dear friend!? i hope ur all just as confused as me! x.x)  
_**Kanda gave Arson one last quick check before turning to answer Allen. "I just don't like having Arson alone with Road and her, _sister_," Kanda admitted. **_(Shiko-well we're getting a lot accomplished with having kanda more humanized in this chapter! xD)  
_**Allen and Lavi sensed his worry, too. Inno played with them about having a gun. She didn't even try to defend herself, and yet now she acted like nothing unusual of the sort happened.  
Lavi sighed deeply. "You two are way to wrapped up in girls! What about that Suuya girl? She's more noraml than just Road alone!" Lavi said, defending his new desire.  
The guys looked over at the girls, only to find Inno smiling at them victoriously, with a knowing smirk. Then she turned back to tell Remna Suuya, the Crystal Gun, something.  
As Remna walked back to the exorcist guys, she played flirtaciously with some guys, who sadly followed her until the took note of the guys she was walking over to.

Remna joined in on their group.  
"Shouldn't you be with Inno for her secret meeting with Arson?" Lavi quoted, acting all nonchalant for some reason. **_(Shiko- definately love!)  
_**Remna's smile stretched even bigger, freaking out Allen and frustrated Kanda.  
"Well, wouldn't want you guys sneaking in if it's supposed to be secret, ain't it?" Remna pointed out, using a western drawl. "Besides, I already know what Inno-konchiki **_(a horfonic suuya thinks is cute... which she switches off with other horfonics at times...)_** has in store for me! We already chatted over it when you'z weren't paying attention!"  
Kanda, already blithering mad for not having Arson all to himself, chose to take his anger out on the Crystal Gun.  
"You're here for something else, aren't you, freakshow?" Kanda snapped, facing her with a angry face.  
"Yeppers!" Remna smiled at him, making his anger break to show great confusion.  
Remna turned to face Allen with a sickly sweet expression.  
"How come I feel like I'm not going to like this?" Allen complained, freaking out at her face.

"So you like Inno-sempai, right Allen?" Remna stated clearly, with no accent, and just easy, understandable words.  
Allen's bravery dropped like a stone into puddle, and he went into a state of half safe embarassement, and half safe shock.  
Kanda's own expression twisted at this. It seems that Allen can't hid his feelings very well....  
"Well do you, Moyashi?" Lavi's cheery voice stepped in, breaking Allen's safetly bubble.  
"Ah, well, eto..." Allen spoke.  
"It's really obvious you like her, Moyashi," Kanda laughed at him.  
"Stop that, Bakanda!" Allen yelled at him, regaining his composure after the use of his nickname from Kanda.  
Remna, noticing what was wrong, glanced quickly in the direction of a wall not to far, and smiled deviously.  
She turned back to face Allen, pretending to only be interested in her manicure.  
"You know, Allen, Inno-konchiki would love it if you liked her back~," Remna stated. "She'd absolutely love to hear the news that you love her and said it yourself."  
This made the guys stop their fighting that had started only seconds ago while Remna was planning, all their expressions complete confusion, and of course they would be confused, they never even would've guessed that Inno liked Allen, much less love him back.  
Allen was the first to speak a reply, "She loves me, too?"

((Back to original POV- Inno's! 3))

"Yes, it's very true, Allen. Wasn't it easy to guess that I loved you?" I asked him, my vision blind except for the lines I could sense that made out outlines and pictures for my mind to figure out and comprehend. "Did I actually hide it that well? I thought I was doing well and showing you it?"


End file.
